


"Прыгай с забора..."

by R2R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Хорошо сидеть на заборе. Но спрыгнуть когда-нибудь придётся".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Прыгай с забора..."

  
прыгай с забора. прыгай. взвешено. решено.   
то, что тебе - дано, для всех остальных - ответ.   
на все записные случаи слово опять одно -   
а оно одно. других вообще-то нет.

другие придумывать было некогда. сорок пять   
войн за независимость _от_ , ни одной - чтоб _для_.   
фейерверки и шутки. тише - драконы спят.   
вечеринка в масках, выборы короля.

прыгай с забора. веришь? прыгай, вниз не смотри.  
ни к чему фонари. скоро рассвет. пора.  
сорок шестая война - не плачет, спит у двери.  
сорок шестая война - бродит, стонет в горах.

десять лет передышки. строй, защищай, копай.   
сто километров вниз, а потом всё равно куда,   
главное - чтобы карта, рельсы, метка, тропа.   
блёстки, картон и клей. мантия, борода.

сорок шестая война - белым дымом в хрустальный шар,   
буквами на руке, гонкой календарей.   
а остальное - пыль. остальное оставь решать   
тому, кто проснётся и снимет чары с дверей.   
и он снимет чары с дверей,

он иначе не может. всё, что не ноль, то сто.   
подземелья, драконы. свет разгоняет тьму.   
вьётся ключ золотой, с крыльями, клювом, хвостом -   
или ему, или уж никому   



End file.
